narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kittu Batista
Light Release issue While having something like the Light Release isn't an issue in the least, combining a basic nature with an advance one is where the problem arises. All of the verified advanced natures up until this point have been been the product of combining just basic elemental natures. To deviate from this norm not only breaks the established canon, but would result in an incredible mess when users create elements. As such, I'm requesting that you reformulate Kittu's Light Release composition. As a side note, Magnet Release should be listed under the Kekkei Genkai section as well. --File:300px-Sharingan Triple.svg.png Kaze File:300px-Sharingan Triple.svg.png (Come forth and speak) 21:44, September 5, 2013 (UTC) OK I understand your concerns. However, it's not really magnet release. I just didn't know what to call it. Electricity has a similar relationship to magnetism that fire has to wind. They combine readily. Electricity generates magnetism. This is the angle I'm coming at it from. By manipulating the raiton chakra through the high metal content in their bodies, they are able to create ambient magnetic fields. They then combine those magnetic fields with with their raiton chakra. Since technology exists in the Narutoverse and Kirin demonstrates that chakra can be combined with other energies, I don't see why combining their raiton chakra with the ambient magnetic fields would be unreasonable. However, I'm open to suggestions as what to call this technique. '--CyberianGinseng 21:55, September 5, 2013 (UTC)' My only qualm is with the statement that your Kittu is creating a secondary advanced nature by combining a basic nature with an advanced one. The abilities you've outlined aren't of any issue. If your character has a high metal concentration in his body, the addition of Lightning chakra will obviously generate magnetic forces. I, myself, have created technique that use lightning to generate magnetic fields and light as well. To this end, the magnetic and light-based skills of the Batista clan seem to fall somewhere between a kekkei genkai and hiden technique. While there does appear to have a genetic component to them, it appears to be a refined application of the Lightning Release aided by their metal content in their bodies. To this end, I think that you could easily retain the abilities you have outlined without involving Light or Magnet Release titles. --File:300px-Sharingan Triple.svg.png Kaze File:300px-Sharingan Triple.svg.png (Come forth and speak) 22:21, September 5, 2013 (UTC) I don't mind getting rid of the magnet release. However, I don't see a reason to get rid of light release as an advanced nature as it doesn't violate canon. We know chakra can be combined readily with energy. The latest chapter torpedoes many objections that natural energy could be combined with already existing chakra in order to change its character. I don't see how raiton chakra changing its characteristics in a magnetic field wouldn't be classified as a different kind of chakra. '--CyberianGinseng 22:34, September 5, 2013 (UTC)' Having light as an advanced nature isn't a problem, the way you're doing doesn't constitute an advanced nature though. Combining lightning with the magnetic forces in the user's body to create light, wouldn't be light release. It would be an unique expression of Lightning that just happen to create light. An example in canon of this would be the Hōzuki clan techniques. While they are doing something far outside of the properties of standard water techniques, such as liquifying one's entire body, the hydrification technique is still just a unique expression of water...not a special new element. As for the latest chapter, nothing especially new was demonstrated. Combining natural energy with one's chakra is the essence of senjutsu. Likewise, combining natural energy, or outside energy, doesn't cause the element your dealing with to become something else. Senjutsu elemental techniques may have the added properties of natural energy in their composition, but they don't create new releases. If you want Kittu and his clan to have the Light Release, that's fine. Though generating through the means you've outlined doesn't make sense. Either have the light based techniques come through as a special manifestation of lightning, or give them a traditional genetic predisposition and elemental setup to acquire the Light Release. If you choose the latter, you may consider electing either Fire + Lightning or Lightning + Yang...since that's what other users have done in the past. Good luck. --File:300px-Sharingan Triple.svg.png Kaze File:300px-Sharingan Triple.svg.png (Come forth and speak) 23:17, September 5, 2013 (UTC)